The role of magnetic flux in pre-ignition treating of combustible fuel to improve combustion efficiency and to reduce pollution is known in the art, as now briefly outlined with reference to U.S. patents. Thus, M. J. Kwartz; U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,726; Jan. 7, 1964 proposes an electromagnetic transformer disposed about a fuel line for periodic impulsing with sparking currents as an aid to combustion properties of the fuel when combined with a modification of the sparking action produced by the transformer. This system has the disadvantages of difficult installation in critical positions of a transformer which can only be installed over a disconnected fuel line in a position near a circuit breaker, not being adaptable to diesel engines or other combustion devices such as heaters and critical in operation, possible requiring different models for different car models. Also it is not clear that a distinct and measurable advantage in combustion efficiency results from the magnetic field, which is dynamic in nature and which may upon reversal of polarity undo any advantage achieved.
A further electromagnetic sparking arrangement in O. G. Reece; U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,017; Nov. 2, 1976 in addition deflects gaseous vapors into hot metal engine parts for heating to obtain better vaporization for combustion and reduction of pollution. It is subject to the same disadvantages as well as the critical necessity to heat the fuel. K. Heckel; U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,754; May 3, 1983 uses simply a battery operated solenoid about the fuel line. It is not clear that the fuel savings is greater than the considerable battery electrical power used for the solenoid.
Permanent magnets have been introduced, for example in C. H. Sanderson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,426; Sep. 27, 1977 positions a permanent magnet, actually a series of permanent magnets of alternating polarity internally axially in the fuel line and surrounded by a soft iron casing. This changes the fuel line characteristics, introduces turbulence and possibly bubbles interfering with the nature of fuel to be consumed, and is expensive and inconvenient to install as an accessory. Furthermore the alternating polarity magnetic fields have the propensity to reduce the net favorable effect of the magnetic treatment on the fuel flowing through the line. F. Saneto; U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,951; Nov. 15, 1983 uses a series of toroidal magnets of alternating polarity either about the fuel line or outside in two diametrically opposed positions. Another variation of this is found in J. Mitchell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,306; Feb. 28, 1989, using a single alternating poled permanent magnet outside the fuel line.
Single magnets positioned inside the fuel line for flow of fuel adjacent the magnetic poles are provided in K. Wakuta; U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,582; Sep. 3, 1985 and B. Lam, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,730; Sep. 12, 1989. These devices are not adaptable to different sizes of fuel lines nor to simple installation without severing the fuel line. The former requires isolated north and south magnetic poles on both sides of the magnet to treat bifurcated fuel streams differently and oppositely, thus presumably cancelling out the net effects of the magnetic polarity. The latter has a bore in a generally rectangular magnet plate surrounding a cylindrical flow passageway with a soft iron armature adjacent the plate sides serving to shunt magnetic force lines away from the fuel flow passageway.
J. Mitchell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,145; Feb. 25, 1986 proposes to dispose a south pole adjacent one side of a fuel line in an exterior mount, which has the great advantage of adaptability to retrofitting as an accessory on various sizes of fuel lines. However, the magnetic flux distribution path cannot effectively and uniformly treat all the fuel flowing in the line uniformly and consistently so the efficiency of such a unit is quite small.
None of this art has been quantitatively shown to be effective and efficient in operation either to reduce pollution or to increase fuel burning efficiency. Most of the art is critical to install and operate, requiring tailor made fitting to particular models and fuel lines. Some of it requires external wiring and energy. None of the art effectively uses a magnetic field configuration in a manner that can adequately use the potential improvement possible with magnetic field treatment for either pollution minimization or fuel economy.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide improved magnetic field treatment of fuel lines with an easy to install external permanent magnetic retrofit accessory requiring no energy and uncritical in positioning, but which more effectively treats fuel in a critically disposed magnetic field pattern that disproportionally reduces pollution with a corresponding increase in fuel efficiency. Other objects features and advantages of the invention will be found throughout the following description and accompanying drawings and claims.